


A Little Tall to be the Queen

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bodyguard, Crossdressing, Decoy, Drag Queen Ani, Dressup, Happy Padme, Humor, Multi, To Be Continued, not really AniObi but later maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin has volunteered to become Padme's new decoy/bodyguard. Complete with dress, makeup, and wig! Obiwan finds this hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Tall to be the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Star Wars Kink Meme on Dreamwidth. Prompt: Ani is Padme's new Queen decoy. Anidala, AniObiDala

“Ow! Obiwan, it’s too tight!” His voice was venomous.  
“But we have to give you some shape,” The other voice sounded amused at his pain.  
“You make a pretty girl,” Anakin glared at his wife. She hid her smile in her hand. “I do appreciate you doing this for me, what with the attacks and all. I do feel I’d be much safer with a Jedi than a handmaiden,”  
“You’re right, you are safer with a jedi,” Anakin gave her what he hoped was a charming smile, grimacing as ObiWan laced the corset tighter. He choked as air was forced out of his lungs, smiling again at Padme.   
They were in her temporary quarters in Cortesant, him standing at the foot of the bed as Obiwan all but strangled him, Padme waiting by the headboard. Luxurious outfit laid out for him on the bed.   
It was a long red and gold dress, slightly off the shoulder, large fluttering sleeves that would hide his biceps and floor length so he could wear flats and not appear any taller. The neckpiece was a gold rope design, inlaid with red jewels, successfully hiding his Addams apple, while sill giving him room to move. It’s tassels hung down the front of the dress, creating cleavage out of his pectorals where he had none, Padme had always been moderately small chested, so he saw no reason to pad. There were embroidered satin gloves to hide his mechanical hand. The fabric glimmered in the light. Padme’d had this whole outfit specifically made for him, something that was both endearing and a little awkward at the same time, but if this is what his wife wanted, he’d do it for her. He’d volunteered the idea in the first place, suggesting he sleep in her assigned quarters in drag and she hide elsewhere under Obiwan’s protection.  
There were some thigh highs and a garterbelt included, along with shoes, just in case one of his legs happened to slip out the long skirt. He was happy Padme let him keep his boxers, he didn’t want anything tight bunching around his…you know….  
He changed quickly, settling himself on the bed, awaiting what to do next. His face and hair still looked like himself. Padme sat in front of him and wig and makeup box ready, she hadn’t decided on one of those yet.   
She gave Anakin a reassuring kiss on the forehead before she went to work. She lightened and hid his eyebrows and painted his lips red. The eyebrows alone made his face much more feminine, thin angular eyebrows enhanced his haughty expression. He looked like a fem-fatale, and it made her shudder with excitement. She gave him some winged eyeliner to further the persona. Mmmm…. He looked like a bad-girl; the type of girl with money, power, and attitude. …. Padme blushed at her daydream, her husband’s blue eyes watching her curiously. He didn’t look like her, but he did look like a girl.  
Padme liked girls, one of the reasons it’d taken her so long to agree to Anakin. She was pretty sure she was bisexual, but girls had always been the bigger draw for her; more relatable, easier to deal with, she’d always wanted kids though, so that was a drawback. Anakin acted a lot like a girl, she supposes that’s one of the reasons why she fell for him; A big, brash, emotional bad girl who needs love. Guiltily, she’d always liked that bad ones, they kept things interesting, not that she’d dated them often with her job, but they were nice to fantasize about….   
She played with his hair, and he relaxed into her touch. “You have such pretty hair, Ani,” He purred, feeling her fingertips run through his messy curls. “Too bad we can’t use your real hair for this,”  
She picked out a choppy wig with long tails in the back and length to hide his jawline. Nothing tall, no need to make him taller. She topped it off with a gold headdress, raining shimmering teardrops of beads onto his forehead. She thought he looked like a goddess.  
He knew he looked nothing like Padme, but perhaps from a distance he could be mistaken for her? Or just be mistaken for a woman. At the very least he hoped nobody would recognize him. He had a small voice changer to help seal the deal.  
Obiwan cracked up laughing and Anakin gave him his best stare of death.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on trying to add more to complete the 'kink' fill :D


End file.
